Suicide Watch (Organization)
Suicide Watch was a peacekeeping organization created by the UN as a response to the Anima Crisis in 20XX. It consisted of carefully selected agents from all over the world and in all walks of life (but mostly just white guys from the United States), each of whom possessed unique training, skills, and abilities to help save the world from killing itself. History Conception After the turn of the 21st century, strained geopolitical relations lead to the very real possibility that the world would erupt into a third world war. Nations devoted their resources to preparing their armies, and organizations such as the United Nations brought together think tanks to think of ways to prevent global conflict. Among the think tank's members, some of the greatest minds of the 21st century, was a comic book enthusiast named Jeffery (last name unknown), who had allegedly wandered in after mistaking the meeting for a nearby comic book convention. During the meeting, Jeffery suggested the creation of a group of specialized individuals with, in his words, "cool powers or tech and stuff," using dated pop culture references such as Overwatch and Marvel's Avengers franchise as models, while supplementing his presentation with vague hand gestures and rudimentary explosion noises he made with his mouth. When asked what it would be called, Jeffery reportedly closed his issue of Suicide Squad: Yes, Another One and hastily suggested the name "Suicide Watch," explaining its purpose would be to "prevent mankind from killing itself." Jeffery was later escorted out of the meeting by security and slipped quietly into the history books, while his idea for a global suicide watch, although documented, would be dismissed for being impractical, unrealistic, potentially disastrous, and also kind of stupid. The Anima Crisis At the start of the Anima Crisis, various armed forces from around the world struggled to meet the challenge of fighting Anima and finding their source. Part of this was due to the imminent third world war, as countries were too busy preparing to hypothetically probably most likely fight each other eventually, and did not have the resources to fight the Anima. When international directives such as NATO's Paladin Program consistently failed to do national armies' jobs for them, the documents relating to the "Suicide Watch" project was rediscovered, and mistakenly attributed to philanthropist Elon Musk, making it even less credible. However, under the looming shadow of the Anima, the United Nations decided the world would need anything it could muster, and so Suicide Watch was finally implemented. Throughout the Anima Crisis, Suicide Watch proved to be an unexpected savior. Its specialized operatives included scientists who had been researching Anima, highly experienced fighters, and people with cool powers or tech and stuff. These operatives were sent out in task forces to assist world armies in pushing the Anima hordes out of their territory, until ultimately, they entered Japan and defeated the Anima at its source. Golden Age & Downfall Post-Crisis Peacekeeping After the Anima Crisis, Suicide Watch continued its work as a peacekeeping force for some time, using its resources and agents to address high-profile threats. For some time, during a period later known as Suicide Watch's "golden age," superheroes had become a reality, and they all worked for Suicide Watch. However, after a series of failed operations and questionable decisions, Suicide Watch took a far more militaristic turn, going so far as to experiment with using Anima as a weapon. A pivotal example of this was their efforts to weaponize Raven, a non-violent Anima created by Suicide Watch scientist Alzier to be the world's greatest sushi master. Events such as this lead to the departure of many key members of its scientific and humanitarian teams, such as Alzier and Hilaire, and would tarnish the organization's image as a truly peaceful organization. Funding Issues Over time, Suicide Watch became viewed as obsolete. The threat of a second Anima Crisis seemed far less likely than in the past, and their current operations grew more and more mundane. In addition, Suicide Watch was losing favor of the worldwide public, and the funds the organization consumed on a regular basis were seen as wasteful and unnecessary. In an attempt to cement its importance, Suicide Watch blew all its money on a penal facility on the Moon, known officially as the Suicide Watch Moon Prison For Supervillains. While the facility is operational to this day, its creation was unpopular with superiors, mainly because they had literally no reason to build the prison on the Moon, and so Suicide Watch was not reimbursed, leaving it trillions of dollars in debt. Suspension of Operations Because of Suicide Watch's increasingly negative reputation, outdated purpose, and severe debt, the organization was suspended indefinitely by the United Nations. It has largely been replaced by the Colorful Six Initiative, an equally violent organization that makes no claims of being peacekeepers and also costs far less, hence its positive reception. Unauthorized Activities Following Suicide Watch's permanent suspension of operations, there have been multiple instances where the organization has been unofficially 'revived' by former members to address various global threats, gather former members, stage dubious operations or, on one occasion, so that Red could get fellow agent Tracker's phone number. The United Nations disapproves greatly of these activities, and has sent many strongly worded letters to the individuals involved. As of now, they're still waiting for a reply. Outside of the unauthorized activities of Suicide Watch, some former agents such as Red and Syrule have continued their work by becoming smalltime vigilantes. Notable Members Suicide Watch is said to have had upwards of 100 special agents at its peak. Previous members of Suicide Watch include: *Alzier *Angelous *Gooplux *Hilaire *Tracker *Red *Syrule Trivia *Suicide Watch is not Overwatch. *Contrary to unpopular belief, Suicide Watch was conceived long before the now-defunct Paladin Program. *After its suspension of operations, many former members of Suicide Watch joined the more modern Colorful Six Initiative. Not Red, though. Red has taste. Gallery Category:Organization Category:Faction